


Selective

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't like to be this far away from Dom when they're in the same room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selective

He doesn't like to be this far away from Dom when they're in the same room. Someone is talking to him—what he is doing after the party, how it feels to have two of his projects receive top honors at the Academy Awards—but they only sound in his ear is Dom's laughter from somewhere across the room. He laughs about something and says Billy's name to whomever he is speaking. Billy shakes his head and focuses on the interview for a moment, but is easily distracted when Dom laughs again.

Some would call it selective listening. Billy calls it love.


End file.
